


Pathogen

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [64]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: "Dr. McCoy. I hope my men weren't too rough with you.""Spare me the formalities. We both know what you're here for."When given the choice between a population on the brink of destruction and the safety of his crew, Leonard can see only one possible choice.





	Pathogen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



When Leonard comes to, the pounding in his skull is just this side of wrong, making it clear that it's the result of a hit to the head and not an overindulgence in Scotty's brew. Some part of him is disturbed that he knows the difference well enough to be able to tell so quickly, but the rest of him is too busy taking stock of his extremities to care. His fingers and toes are fully operational, which is a good sign. When he cracks an eye open, the light isn't blinding, and doesn't leave a stabbing pain in the back of his skull, making a concussion unlikely as well. The relief is just starting to settle in that maybe the injury isn't too bad when the sound of a door banging open draws his attention. He moves slowly to keep from aggravating his head, facing the sound. What he sees there sends his gut roiling hard enough that he wonders if maybe he _does_ have a concussion, but he ignores the thought in favor of addressing the issue at hand.

Snatches of memory are coming back to him as he stares at the way Jim is held between two hulking aliens, holding him more-or-less upright even as he sags against one of the guards. A diplomatic surface mission. A border dispute and a persistent form of Antolean flu that the natives had been battling for generations. An analysis of the pathogen and the revelation that—

Oh.

_Oh._

This _can't_ be good.

Leonard draws himself up to his full height, unsurprised that he himself is unrestrained. They don't need to restrain him as long as they have Jim; that much must be obvious to telepaths like these. So Leonard stands tall and firm before the natives, willing them not to ask the question he knows they're going to.

There's a third alien standing beside the two that hold Jim. This one holds himself with a kind of regality and poise that belies a brutality and a deep seated rage that Leonard can sense from across the room. "Dr. McCoy. I hope my men weren't too rough with you."

"Spare me the formalities. We both know what you're here for."

"I'm sorry?"

"I know Doctor Tallian will have sent word by now that the pathogen was genetically engineered by your enemies. The man can't be trusted. I should have believed Doctor Kalithan when she said as much."

The alien's eyes flicker, his regal poise giving way to something much darker. "You believe you know what I would ask of you?"

"I believe your men attacked me with only one intent. You have no reason to pretend otherwise."

The alien nods, as though appreciating Leonard's upfront attitude. "Reverse engineer the virus to target our enemies and I will let your captain leave unharmed."

"Please," Leonard scoffs, "there's an entire ship in orbit over this station that could wipe out your capital in a heartbeat if I gave the word."

"Could," the alien concedes, "but can't. Not with the weapons we have trained on them, and not as long as you are here. They won't risk destroying you or your captain."

Leonard glares at him. Damn telepaths. "So?"

"So, the way I see it, there are really only two options. You reverse engineer the virus for me and I let both you and your captain go, or you refuse, I have my men knock your captain around for awhile until you understand that I _am not bluffing_ , and then you reverse engineer the virus for me anyway. The decision is yours, my good doctor."

Leonard stares at Jim, his half-hearted protest that he's a doctor not a bioengineer dying in his throat when he sees the way Jim is resting nearly all his weight on one of the guards, clearly oblivious to what's going on around him.

"Well, Doctor? The decision is yours."

Leonard swallows down his uncertainty and looks at the alien that seems to be in charge. "Allow my captain to return to the Enterprise. I will make you your bioweapon."

The alien sneers. "And give up our leverage? I think not."

Leonard glares at him. "I am a man of my word. You may not be, but I am. Return my captain to the Enterprise where he can be treated and I will make you your bioweapon."

"You are in no position to negotiate."

Leonard shrugs. "Call it whatever you want. Those are my terms."

The alien tilts his head to the side, clearly considering. "You do not believe he will destroy us."

"Not while I'm here. Not that you don't know that already, telepath." Leonard spits the word out like the poison it is, desperation making him weak and stealing what little diplomacy he has.

The alien stares at him for a moment longer before speaking. "After so long fighting those that would keep us from their minds, it is refreshing to see one laid so bare." Then he nods. "Very well. I shall see to it that your captain makes his way back to his ship. You, Doctor McCoy, are to begin work on the pathogen immediately." Leonard just nods, his voice stuck in his throat. He watches them maneuver Jim out of the room while the third alien inclines his head. "You have made a wise choice, Doctor McCoy."

Leonard isn't so sure he agrees. Nevertheless, wise or unwise, the truth is that there is nothing else he can do if he is to keep his captain and his crew safe.

It isn't until the door closes behind Jim and the rest of the aliens that it occurs to Leonard that he didn't negotiate for his own safe passage after the pathogen has been completed. The thought tightens something in his chest—an uncertainty and a fear that he hasn't known in ages—but he forces it down, waiting for the inevitable escort to take him to the lab. He can feel his mind ticking over on how to create the pathogen, even as the thoughts go against his every principle as a doctor. He can't do this, _shouldn't_ do this, but he can think of no other way to save his captain and their crew.

He closes his eyes and steels himself. If he is to be party to the destruction of this planet to save his family, he will. He won't like it, but he'll do it. Whatever it takes to keep them safe. Whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
